RR3 Wiki:Projects
Project Page This is the project page for Real Racing 3, the intention of this page is to advise on current and future projects, for improving this site, information will be posted here. =Editing Pages= Pages That Need Editing RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing is a separate project page, highlighting missing data from the race and car pages. Anyone, with a Wiki account can add missing content from these pages, quite often by racing races and capturing the data. =Projects= Projects are more specific updates for improving the Real Racing 3 wiki. Update to rename the terms to Category, Career Series and bonus series Brief Description of the Project:'''Not a major one it will be done over time rather than all at once, will be to rename the terms for X Racing Career to X Category, Main Racing Series to Career Series and Bonus Racing Series to simply bonus series. This is to reflect the terminology employed by FM in their release notes. '''Lead: RomGuyony (wall) Project page: n/a Affected Page(s): All race series pages. Project status: I've checked tier names and events (excluding PR) for categories Amateur, NASCAR and Pro/Am Updated P1 GTR data Brief Description of the Project:'''Adding navboxes and getting rewards information for series featuring the McLaren P1™ GTR '''Lead: RomGuyony (wall) Project page: n/a Affected Page(s): All pages featuring the McLaren P1™ GTR Project status: On hold: High-Tech Legends is complete except for Porsche 911 RSR (2015) events and McLaren Generations is complete. Car Template with Graphics Brief Description of the Project: I've been look around our fellow car racing wiki's and I was very impressed with the graphics created on this page: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_Rivals/Cars. The graphics are particular to their in game design. looking at our design, e.g. see the bars depicting the performance of the Zonda R: the speed, acceleration, braking and grip data can be converted to a visual display, in yellow. I have no idea how nfs created their bar visual, their template is almost 500 lines of code! It would be a very ambitious project for the future, any coders are welcome to have a look. Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project page: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox02 - New graphic bar for car data - method stopped as in car graphics are not a calculation. * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox20 - Car stats with Graphics, new medthod, under investigation. Will display in game data as a graphic, with min, R$ upgrade and max levels. Affected Page(s): Two templates, one for the car article page created above, displaying base car data, another template for every car page showing base PR, max PR with R$ and Max PR. Both should reflect, as close as possible to the in game graphics. Project status: Ongoing project, low priority. Created Totals for Tables using Extension Variables Brief Description of the Project: Variables could be used to create totals at the bottom of tables, e.g. every car could have a total for R$ and Gold spend at the bottom of the upgrade table. Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project pages: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox03 - Variables testing - Car Upgrades (complete) * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox04 - Variables testing - Car Upgrades including PR (complete) * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox22 - Add totals to Cars (Base Stats) (ongoing) Forum posts: * Manufactures Page * Update to Car Upgrades template - 133 Cars pages * Automatic Calculation for Your Outstanding Cars * Automatic Calculation for Cars and Upgrade Costs Affected Page(s): Every page with a table that contains numbers, 129 133 cars pages, possibly classic PR page, every race series page. Completed Page(s): Manufacturers, 133 car pages, Cars Project status: Extension Variables has been enabled on our Wiki 18-Nov, R&D started, see Sandbox03 and 04 above. # Manufacturers page has been completed with totals # Every car article now has automatic calculation for upgrades costs with colour coding for upgrades. # Cars article now has totals ## Spin off: Automatic Calculation for Your Outstanding Cars ## Spin off: Cars with upgrades costs / Automatic Calculation for Cars and Upgrade Costs # Car upgrades with PR RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) Created an All Series Page Brief Description of the Project: Several people have requested information on which race is at what circuit and how many laps around a short circuit. By using the excel power query an excel sheet can be setup to pull current data from all race series and create one database, which can be sorted. Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project pages: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox23 - All series Forum posts: * Who’s using Excel with RR3? Affected Page(s): One new series page Project status: Ongoing, low priority. Gauntlet Revised Layout Brief Description of the Project: Gauntlet data is random, leaving the page confusing to navigate. Create a new template for challenge data, with skip cost and points. Gauntlet boss events are less random, a cut down table can be designed. Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project pages: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox24 - Gauntlet revised layout Forum posts:: Thread:85625 Affected Page(s): New gauntlet pages. Project status: Ongoing, planned for this release ready for gauntlet (season 7). Update Navboxes with Clickable Headings Brief Description of the Project: Navbox headings can be converted to make them clickable, but still keep the text white or black. Example: Automotive Mastery *Template:Navbox/Series/AutomotiveMastery Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project pages: n/a Forum posts:: TBC Affected Page(s): Check and convert all Navboxes: * Navbox/Categories (n/a) * Navbox/Circuits (Complete) * Navbox/Manufacturer x29 (Complete) * Navbox/Manufacturers (Complete) * Navbox/Series x91 (Complate) * Navbox/Event x8 (Complete) Project status: Low priority, big project. Remove N parser for Tiers from all Series Brief Description of the Project: Every series has N= parsers for the Tiers, this parser should be part of the template, as it isn't optional. Example: Update the temmplate to remove the N= e.g.: Possibly the existing template could be retained. Option 1: * New template, without the N= parser. Check every series, ensure N= is the first parser. Update every page, removing the N= parser (Notepad replace N= for nothing), change the R/events to R/events16 Option 2: * Check every series, ensure N= is the first parser. Update the existing R/events template, quickly update every series, remove N= parser Option 3: * Use option 1, once all series have been converted, then update the R/events template, so it is the same as R/event16, convert every series back to R/events. Option 4: * Hybrid template. Use IF statements to check for N= parser, offset the parsers, if N exists, i.e. IF } | } | } Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project pages: TBC Forum posts:: TBC Affected Page(s): * Series x91 * Time Limited Series x ~3 Project status: Low priority, big project. =Contacts= The project lead is the person looking into the project, it does not mean it's the only person involved, anyone interested in supporting any of these projects please contact either RR3 Michael P (wall) or RomGuyony (wall). Thank you for your support. Category:Pages that help editing